Midnight
by Tyranoswag
Summary: AU. Lily survives Voldemort's attack. What happens to the time line when Harry is raised by Lily and Severus. Pairings-LP/SS, HP/KB, NL/HA, OC/SB. Rating-T, reason-I'm paranoid.
1. Midnight

Heyo. I'm here with my new story, it will be a Harry/Katie pairing. Please note, all events take one year before canon. The ages of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and all the other first years advance by one. Well basically everyone besides the Gryffindor chasers (Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson) ages have one year added. So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One, MIDNIGHT

Outside Potter Manor, Godric's Hallow

West Country, England

October 30, 1980

12:00 PM

Third Person POV

* * *

A handsome man stood outside a small manor in Godric's Hallow, West Country England. He wore long black robes. He had pale skin, blood-red eyes, and dark, dark, dark brown hair. A look of hate was plastered on his face. The reason for this hate was the fact that the house in front of him was owned by the last or a respected pure-blood family, and his _mudblood_ wife. Oh, how he hated muggleborns, muggles, and half-bloods. Despite being half-blood himself. Half-bloods reminded him of his _father_.They reminded him of a world that hated him, and his fellow wizards and witches. They used to burn witches on a stake. Just because they feared them. Thought them evil. Though not wizards, they always respected wizards. Thought them as the eternal heroes. Oh how wrong they were. the truth is that witches _and _wizards could be evil.

Though none more evil then Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was part of an anagram of his name. Tom Marvolo Riddle became, when rearranged correctly, I am Lord Voldemort. People not only feared him, but his name as well. His name practically radiates evil.

The reason he was here was simple. He was here to kill the Potters. A heavily respected family. James Potter, a pureblood, and _mudblood_ wife, Lily. As well as there infant son Harry. A half-blood. Like himself. Why was he going to kill the Potters. Once again, the reason was simple,. There had been a prophecy issued. Stating that eventually either Harry or Voldemort would kill the other.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'_

It had said, exactly. He was here to fulfill the prophecy (haha, got ya you thought this was part of the story, no it is an AN, on my page there will be a poll, please vote, more info in the An at the bottom). With one tap of his wand the wards came down. He blasted down the door before entering the house.

* * *

Inside Potter Manor, Godric's Hallow

* * *

James Potter's life was perfect. He had a beautiful wife named Lily, and a son Harry. His life had always been perfect, he had been born into a very wealthy pureblood family. He had millions, hell even billions, of Galleons, and even more Knuts and sickles. He was rich, to put it simply.

But his perfect life sadly would soon end.

* * *

It all started when there was a large crack of lightning. It illuminated a tall figure outside the manor.

"Lily, take Harry and go. I'll hold him off."

She looked at her husband like he was crazy, her reply was,"No James, you'll die."

"some thing are worth dieing for. As long as you and Harry are safe then I'll be fine. Please just go."

She nodded with tears in hereyes. With that she rushed off to get Harry and go.

The door burst open as a powerful blasting hex hit it. In the door frame stood the tall man. He had a sadistic smile on his face. James was frozen in man rose his wand again. And cast the most dreaded spell in existence. The killing curse. "_Avada Kedavra._" He shouted. James was still frozen in fear, but the curse being cast snapped him out of his shock. He ducked under the curse. Barely. The man, getting angry, cast it twice more one hitting its mark. "_Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra._" Ex-Auror James Charles Potter fell to the ground. Dead.

Satisfied with his work, Voldemort walked up the stairs to the second floor of the manor.

* * *

Inside Potter Manor, Second Story

* * *

Voldemort made it up the steps. And made his way to the nursery. Inside was Lily Potter trying to hide with her son Harry. She failed miserably.

"Give him to me _mudblood_. Give me the brat."

"No please not harry take me instead. Please don't kill Harry."

"Shut u, you _mudblood_ itch. Give me the brat and you can live."

"No please just take me instead," She said sobbing,"Please don't kill Harry" She continuously begged.

Finally getting fed up with the bitches begging he cast the killing curse. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Lily Potter fell to the ground.

Voldemort finally turned to the baby boy in the crib. The child gurgled. He was so innocent, not even knowing he was about to die.

With a lightning bolt shaped wand movement Voldemort cast the killing curse for the fifth time that morning. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

The curse rebounded. Directly at Voldmeort. His eyes widened in surprise. Before it hit. The man screamed as a piece of his soul was destroyed,"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

All that was left on the small boy was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. A scar that would one day become famous.

* * *

Godric's Hallow

* * *

A man with black hair down to his shoulders, black robes and piercing black eyes ran as fast as he could to Potter Manor. His wards had been broken. Lily, Harry, and James had been injured. Or just one. He was scared, he could not let his best friends and godson get killed. he had long ago made piece with James Potter. He had come to Severus (the main with black hair, eyes, and robes) and begged for forgiveness. He had even sworn on his life and magic that he was sorry. The ultimate oath. He had forgiven him and the two soon became best friends. Much to Lily's pleasure.

He arrived at the manor to see the door blasted in. He rushed inside. Only to be treated by the sight of his best friend dead on the floor. Tears started leaking out of his eyes. He quickly ran up the stairs to see if Harry and Lily were okay. He came into the nursery. Lily was laying on the ground, eyes closed, and not breathing (at least to the naked eye). He ran over and hugged her body to his chest. He had loved her. Not sisterly love. But the love a husband and wife would share. He was startled when he heard her speak.

"Se-Sev-Severus?" She asked stuttering.

* * *

Wow. My best chapter ever. Not length wise but like the content, less swearing, more detail, and a lot better grammar. Well I'm putting a pole up on my page. It will be for wether I should continue Son of Hades, or if I should abandon it, or put it up for adoption. Please vote.


	2. The Snape Family

Heyo peeps, I'm back, also I've created a basic update schedule, I'll update Midnight every Thursday or Friday, possibly Saturday/Sunday. It all depends on if I have ideas, homework, or swim practice. Also I've put the Son of Time and Son of Hades up for adoption. If you would like to adopt either story PM me. Tanks enjoy the story.

* * *

_Midnight_

_Chapter two, The Snape Family._

Second Floor, Potter Manor

West Country, England

October 31st, 1980

1:05 AM

Third Person POV

* * *

To say Severus Snape was shocked when Lily Potter, whom he had assumed dead, spoke his name was an understatement. He choked out,"Lily?"

When he asked her name she looked at him strangely, then she realized what had happened and began sobbing. Over the loss of her husband. Severus just held her. Eventually he helped her up and over to the crib where she picked up Harry. She held him tight. Fearing that if she let go he would disappear.

Severus said after about ten minutes,"Lily, if you want you and Harry are welcome to stay at Prince manor with me. It gets quite lonely sometimes. And I thought you might want and need some help raising Harry."

Lily smiled weakly at her friend, and nodded before hugging him. They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Before he let go and stood, pulling her up with him. Lily went over to the crib and picked up Harry.

Lily was ecstatic when Severus offered her a option to stay at Prince Manor. She had always had a crush in him. When she had married James, it was because she was still mad that Severus had called her a mudblood. She had still loved him. Despite all their fights as friends she had always had a cru- no she had always loved him. And now there might be a chance for her to have her true love.

When they went down stairs they apparated away. To Prince Manor.

Prince Manor was situated in a large ring of Manors. Including Longbottom Manor, Bell Manor, Black Manor, Prince Manor (of course), Mason Manor (Un inhabited) AN: Will be important in future)), Snape Manor, Peverell Manor, Hollow Manor, Abbot Manor, and Bones Manor. The Snapes were allies with every family in the ring. Lily, Severus, and Harry landed with a soft thud. Waking up Harry. Unlike most, Harry did not cry, he just looked confused. The three walked into the manor.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Prince Manor

The Ring

West Country, England

June 1st, 1982

8:00

Third Person POV

* * *

Lily woke up at eight. It was the first day of summer, meaning Severus would be home at lunch. She had deeply missed her husband. Most in The Ring were surprised when they got married. The others were happy. Well all of them were happy, but most of them were surprised as well as shocked.

Severus and Lily had gotten married her and Harry's first summer at Prince Manor. After confessing their love for one another. Many other things had happened in the short time they had been there. One, they discovered Harry was a multi-Animagus. Meaning, he head multiple Animagus transformations. She remembered when they first discovered Harry was a Animagus. The Bells daughter Katie had been over, and the two were playing on the sitting room floor, when the parents decided to get drinks when they came back Harry and Katie were gone, and in their places were a gigantic snake (about twenty feet long and five feet in circumference) and a small griffin. The four adults were surprised. But soon realized what happened and laughed. And were once again surprised when the snake turned into a wolf, and the griffin a eagle. And they once again realized something, their children were not only Animagi, but multi-Animagi.

Two, Severus and Lily became Animagi, Lily a doe, and Severus a snake. And three, the two discovered things about their family. Severus and Lily discovered the fact that they were both purebloods, Severus' father coming from many generations of squibs, and the same for both of Lily's parents. As well as the fact that Harry was their son. The result of being drunk. Though the two did not regret it. Not one bit. The two had become a lot closer with their son when they found out.

Together the Snape family became quite the family. A pureblood Slytherin, a pureblood Griffindor, and a pureblood unknown what house. Lily's mind gain snapped bak to when they found out that Harry was a multi-Animagus.

_Flashback_

_Lily Snape, Severus Snape, Jason bell, and Mary Bell sat in the sitting room (one of them) of Snape Manor, the four purebloods were currently talking about a possible marriage contract between Harry and Katie. While they folloed pureblood tradition sometimes, they did not always._

_The four decided to get some drinks. Together they got up and headed to the left wing kitchen._

_When they returned the places where Harry and Katie had once been were empty. And all of a sudden a basilisk sized snake with a griffin came into view. Mary screamed. When the two creatures stopped the adults noticed Harry's bright emerald green eyes on the snake. And the griffin had Katie's bright blue eyes. It didn't take long to realize what had happened._

_Harry and Katie, they discovered were Animagi. Then something amazing happened they arched as the snake turned into a wolf, and the griffin a eagle._

_"Their multi-Animagi." Lily said in awe._

_"Yeah," Severus began,"But which is which."_

_Mary replied,"I think the snake-wolf is Harry, Katie has always liked eagles and griffins. And Harry seems to love the color green and snakes."_

_"Makes sense." Jason began,"But how do we get them to change back?"_

_"We'll just have to wait, it could take hours." Severus said._

_After about three hours, Harry and Katie changed back. They giggled. And crawled over to their parents. Mary, Jason, Severus, and Lily laughed. And the women picked up their kids. They continued talking until about seven. When the Bells had to leave the Snape's Manor._

_End FlashBack_

She laughed as she remembered that day. The clock struck twelve. She jumped slightly. And smiled. As she did a small thud sounded, Lily stood up and sprinted to the foyer. Right into her husbands arms. Though, do to the force she hit him with the two tumbled to the ground. Lily clinging onto Severus tightly.

He chuckled and said,"It's nice to see you to Lily." She only nodded into his chest. When the two stood up she smiled at him. He had really changed his looks.

He looked much younger, and had shortened his originally long, greasy, ebony hair. And his eyes had seemed to lighten up as well. Where he used to have pitch black eyes, they had seemed to somehow turn a lighter shade of black. If that was even possible.

He pulled away and asked,"Where is our little metamagus?" She giggled at the word metamagus. It was a word he had invented, a mix of metamorphmagus and Animagus.

She replied after a short fit of giggles,"Probably turning his skin green! Again!"

Their son for some reason loved to make himself the colors of Slytherin. Green skin, silver hair, green pupils, and silver irises. Normally, his right eye was black and his left emerald green, as well as black hair with ginger streaks. A mix of his parents. They continued onto the kicthen where little three year old harry was. Luckily, not Slytherin colors. Lily smiled and picked him up, Severus came over and hugged the two tightly. Lily then noticed the daily prophet on the table. She picked it up and read it.

* * *

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**Harry and Lily Potter still Missing?**_

_**Article by: Rita Skeeter**_

_Aurors have yet to discover what happened to Harry Potter (The Boy Who Lived) and his mother, Lily Potter née Evans. On Halloween about three years ago, He Who Must Not Be Named attacked Potter Manor and killed Auror James Charles Potter. While Harry and Lily are still missing, their are several theories and sightings. While it is unknown whether the sittings are true or not, the theories are as follows,_

_1) Harry and Lily were kidnaped by the Dark Lord._

_2) Their bodies were hidden._

_3) Someone else came and rescued them._

_And 4) They both just left._

_If you have seen them please owl the Auror office immediately._

_More on the Potters and the Dark Lord_

_The life's of the Potters on pg.2_

_The rise of the Dark Lord on pg.8_

_And The attack on Godric's Hallow on pg.16_

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Prince Manor

The Ring

West Country, England

August 1, 1987

12:00 Noon

Third Person POV

* * *

Lily smiled down at her eight year old son Harry as he opened his birthday presents. His birthday was the day before, but the two had his party today. Surrounding him were his best friends, Neville Longbottom, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Jackson Black. As well as their parents. He opened his last present and was surprised to see a Nimbus 1999 from the Black's, Sirius, Emily, and Jackson.

He smiled. And shouted out,"Thank you!" His cousin Jackson hugged him. And the six kids ran outside. Most likely to play Quidditch. Or to just fly around. The six of them were inseparable. And loved by many, including the elderly Hallows and Peverells. Two very old families.

Outside

Harry, Jackson, Neville, Susan, Hannah, and Katie ran outside. The group ran to the small house in the center of The Ring. In it was all the Quidditch stuff. The grabbed the brooms and the three boys grabbed the balls. They then ran to the Quidditch pitch. And begun to play. The group always did boys against girls. Harry, Katie, Neville and Susan were chasers, and Hannah and Jackson were keepers. The six played to three-hundred, or if they had two extra players till someone got the snitch. Nut they rarely had anyone else their own age over.

After about six hours, the six kids had finished a game. And it was time for birthday party dinner. The boys had one the game by one goal. It was always similar to this. With one team winning by one goal. Basically put, they were very evenly matched.

The day continued and at the end, Harry described it as the best day ever!

* * *

Time Skip

Prince Manor

The Ring

West Country, England

July 20th,1990

12:00 Noon

Third Person POV

* * *

A ten, almost eleven year old Harry Snape ran through the halls of Prince Manor, trying to find his Mum and Dad. The reason, was that he just received his Hogwarts letter. It said,

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

* * *

Harry finally found his parents in the sitting room. When he burst through the doors, he shouted,"MUM DAD! I GOT MY HOGWARTS LETTER!" The two older Snapes stood up and hugged their son tightly."Congratulations Harry, please tell me you will let the hat place you, and not immediately decide to go to Slytherin?" He nodded. She smiled at her son. And then, having finally registered what his wife had said to their son, Severus said,"Hey what's wrong with Slytherin?" Harry and Lily chuckled. They decided to go to Diagon Alley the next day.

* * *

Woooooooooo, over 22 hundred words. Some are in the ANs but I don't care. And 7 pages. Again Son of Time and Son of Hades are up for adoption. PM me if you would like to adopt either. Please review, and seeya.

TyranoSwag, signing off for now.


	3. The Alley, Train Ride, Boats, The Castle

AN:Well then, I'm alive! So here's another chapter. Also PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM!

* * *

Midnight

Chapter Three,Diagon Alley, The Train Ride, Boats, and The Castle

Diagon Alley

London, England

July 21st, 1990

9:00 AM

3rd Person POV

Harry looked around in awe. There were so many shops in Diagon Alley! Sure he had been here before, but that was when he was five, and didn't like looking at anything. He stood in between his mother and father. People looked at them strangely. They never knew that Hogwarts potions professor Severus Snape had a son. Or a wife for that matter! But one glare from the Potions Master, and the on lookers were running over top of each other to get away! It was true, Severus Snape was a very, very, very scary man. Even if he was a teacher. He was still scary.

Line Break

After about two hours of wandering around and shopping, it was time for Harry to get his wand. They stopped in front of Olivanders, and walked in.

"Ah," a voice said from somewhere in the ancient shop, "I was wondering when you would come to get your wand, Harry Snape."

"If you could quit the theatrics and come out Olivanders that would be much appreciated." Came Severus' cold voice. Which he only used in public. After a couple of crashes and some swearing, Alexander (AN: Don't know Olivander's actual first name) Olivanders appeared.

After about a minute of staring Olivanders said, "Well then, which is your wand arm Mr. Snape?"

Harry thought about it. Which would be easier to cast with? Left? Or right? He decided that his right arm would be easier to cast with and pointed to it. Olivanders nodded and went to work taking measurements. The entire time Harry was thinking one thing, 'Why is this old man so strange.'

After about ten minutes, Olivanders grabbed a box. In it was a 11 inch, Cherry with unicorn horn. Olivanders snatched it as soon as Harry raised his arm, muttering, "No, no, no." Harry decided that this man was dropped on his head as a baby. A lot (AN:LoL). The wand grabbing and snatching continued, until Harry was given an 12 inch Elder and Ebony with Phoenix feather and solified Basilisk Venom (AN: A mix of my wands). Olivanders looked absolutely startled when green and silver sparks shot out of it.

He said, "Curious, very curious Mr. Snape. I've never seen anyone be chosen by a wand made of light and dark materials. This wand will work very well for Defense Against the Dark Arts, AND the Dark Arts."

Harry looked down at his wand in wonder. A wand good for DADA, OR the Dark Arts? How was that possible?

After paying 50 galleons for the wand, the Snapes left Olivanders, and headed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Line Break

The Leaky Cauldron was near empty. Only a few small groups of people and the bar owner occupied it.

They ate lunch quickly. Hoping no one would recognize Lily. As many knew what she looked like. Luckily Harry had his normal appearance. Short black hair with ginger streaks. His right eye pitch black and the other, the brightest emerald green in the world. Even though this made him stick out, he looked nothing like James Potter.

Line Break

Back at home Harry raced through the manner. Running full speed to his room. Wanting to start reading as soon as possible.

When he finally got to his room he ripped open the top book in his pile (Advanced Potions NEWT level) and began reading. He sighed as soon as he got to the second page, his father had already taught him all of these potions. For NEWT level, they were rather basic. He stood up and threw himself onto his bed.

Line Break

The last week of summer vacation was hectic. Harry and Lily were always running around, trying to make sure Harry had everything ready for Hogwarts (Severus had left the week before) Finding potions ingredients, getting Luna's (Harry's black cat with silvery yellow eyes, hence the name Luna) claws trimmed, so that no student would die, packing trunks. And all that fun stuff.

Where did they get their energy? Who knows. But they kept running around the house checking and re-checking.

By the time August thirty-first came, Harry was sure he was ready. But just in case he checked one last time.

"Books. Check! Potions ingredients. Check! Cat. Check! Well, that's everything!" He said happily.

He headed down the stairs (four flights) to the kitchen for lunch. In the kitchen was his mother, making sandwiches. He sat down at the table as she finished (the kitchen table, not the dining room table). She walked over carrying the sandwiches.

Line Break

At ten the next morning Lily and Harry aparrated onto the platform. Even though the train would not leave for another hour, Harry wanted to get there early so he could choose his (and his friends) compartment. After hugging his mother good bye, he walked onto the train to look for a compartment.

When he got on he noticed that the compartments were not very big, enough room for about four or five people. 'Looks like Katie gets to sit on my lap,' He thought happily. Yes. He had a crush on Katie, but he knew she had one on him too.

At about ten Katie, Susan, Hannah, Neville, and Jackson boarded the train. Hannah, Neville, and Jackson were the first three in, taking the other three seats in the compartment. The other two first blushed, knowing that if they wanted to sit with their friends, they would have to sit on peoples laps.

Katie walked in and made herself comfortable on Harry's lap. Leaning into the bigger boys chest. Secretly she had hoped that Harry would ask her out. The other four (Jackson, Susan, Hannah, and Neville) knew this and had made bets on when the two would finally get together.

Harry smiled when Katie sat on his lap. As well as at the blush on her face. She looked absolutely adorable. Especially since at his five foot six, Harry towered over the shorter girl. Who stood only four foot seven. Well, he did not tower over her... But he was still almost a foot taller.

Susan decided to sit in Neville's lap. Knowing that the boy had a crush on her. She grinned ear to ear at his blush. But knew that her face was probably just as bright a red as his. Due to HER crush on him. The other four (Harry, Katie, Jackson, and Hannah) burst out laughing. After a couple of seconds of Neville and Susan glaring. The two joined the rest.

They were definitely best friends.

Line Break

At about one pm, an elderly woman pushing a trolley came into view. She smiled kindly at the first years and asked,"Anything off the trolley dears?"

After getting and paying for their snacks (mostly Chocolate frogs) they began to eat. Though it was hard for Harry and Neville because of the girls in their laps! Through out the rest of the train ride the six played many games. Including Exploding snap, Chess, and the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean Challenge. The train ride was much more fun then most peoples.

Line Break

At about eight, the train pulled into Hogsmead Station. The group got off the train and looked around in awe. The castle was beautiful at night. Especially from this distance. As they looked around they heard a booming voice shouted,"Firs' years, firs' years over 'ere." The six friends followed the other first years to the source of the voice guessing it to be the groundskeeper Hagrid. Their guesses were correct, it indeed was Hagrid. A giant man, about half the size of a full grown mountain troll. They found him next to a fleet of boats.

When they started boarding the boats Hagrid shouted,"No more tha' four to a boat." Harry, Katie, Neville, and Susan sat in a boat together waiting to launch.

As it turned out they didn't have to wait long, as almost as soon as they sat down in the boat, the small delta launched themselves magically. Harry stared up at the looming castle, it was beautiful. Harry felt Katie's hand snake into his, he smiled. His feelings for her were defiantly, defiantly, more than a small crush.

During the ride Harry could have sworn he saw the famous giant squid of the Black lake.'I probably did.' He thought to himself.

Line Break

The rest of the boat ride was short, taking all of about five minutes.

When the first years walked up the steps they found Professor Mcgonagall."The firs' years professor." Hagrid told her. Mcgonagall nodded sharply and replied,"Yes. Thank you Hagrid, you may join the others in the great hall." Hagrid smiled at the first years and lumbered away.

Mcgonagall looked at each one individually, before saying,"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Understand?"

There were mumbles and mutters of yes, some nodded heads and even a couple of swears. Harry just stared at her blankly.

"Good, now then follow me. It is time for the ceremony." She turned and followed her to the great hall. While most looked around in awe, Harry and his friends just kept walking, having seen plenty of pictures from their parents (AN: Yep, Neville's parents are still alive!:)).

They watched as the old hat opened it's mouth and sang.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!" As the hat finished it's song clapping filled the hall, mainly from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws.

Harry looked at Mcgonagall. Waiting for her to speak.

"Now then," She began,"When I call your name step forward and place the hat on your head to be sorted."

"Abbot, Hannah!"

Harry watched his friend walk up to the small stool and sat down (by now the hall was completely silent). Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head and stepped back.

After about a minute the hat shouted,"SLYTHERIN!" Cheering filled the hall from the Slytherin table as well as from Harry's father. People looked at Severus in shock when he clapped for Hannah. In response he just glared at them. They turned away. Still wondering what had changed between them.

Harry tuned out the sorting until he heard,"Bell, Katie!" Harry watched Katie follow the example of the students before her. As soon as the hat was placed on her head it shouted,"SLYTHERIN!" Snape once again clapped. As did Harry, Hannah, Neville, Jackson, and Susan.

After Katie came Jackson, who joined Hannah and Katie in Slytherin. As did Susan, who went after Jackson.

After Susan, Harry tuned out the sorting waiting for Neville to be called. He wondered if he should change his appearance. He decided against it, he liked the way he looked now, five foot six, short black hair with ginger streaks, extremely pale skin, and two different colored eyes. Left emerald green, and his right, pitch black.

His head snapped to the stool as Neville was called to be sorted. The sorting took longer then most, about four minutes, but in the end Neville joined Slytherin. To surprised aplause from all but Severus, and his (Harry's) friends.

Harry was extremely anxious for his turn. Knowing he would join his friends.

When it came to his turn Mcgonagall gasped looked at Severus, before clearing her throat and shouting,"Harry Snape!" People gasped and looked at Severus who just smirked back at them.

Harry slowly walked up to the stool, aware of the fact that every eye in the Great Hall was on him. He sat down on the stool and allowed Mcgonagall to place the hat on him.

As soon as she did, he felt something push against his mind barriers. He let the thing in, knowing it was the hat.

'Well then Mr. Snape. It seems you already know where you want to go, but are you sure you want Slytherin?' The hat said in his mind.'You would do quite well in any other house.'

'Just put me in Slytherin you dirty old hat.' He thought angrily.

'If your sure.' The hat said in his mind, before it shouted out,"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the Slytherins clap loudly, as well as his father he smiled and walked over to his friends. He sat down next to them, his smile widened when Katie kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned to the head table and waved at his father a large smile on his face, Severus returned the smile and wave. When the sorting ended Dumbledore told them to dig in and enjoy the feast.

Line Break

After the feast ended, Dumbledore gave them some final announcements, before sending them off to bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

AN:So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review, favorite, and follow. Also I probably won't post another chapter for about two weeks, as I have finals next week. Don't worry I'll work on a chapter and I MIGHT post another chapter next week. But I don't know. So thanks. Bye, bye.

Tyranoswag signing off for now. Piece.


End file.
